1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a highly active powder catalyst prepared by a simple technique and to a highly active electrode prepared by using this catalyst for a fuel cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The activity of methanol and its derivatives such as formaldehyde and formic acid for electrochemical oxidation is not high, and hence platinum supported on a carrier of carbon is generally used as an electrode for their electrochemical oxidation. However, the electrode consisting of platinum supported on a carrier of carbon is expensive and is not highly active. Consequently, an inexpensive and highly active electrode for electrochemical oxidation of methanol and its derivatives is eagerly expected.
On the other hand, one of the present inventors succeeded in producing an amorphous alloy electrode, in which Ni, Ta and platinum group elements are contained as indispensable elements, for oxygen evolution in electrolysis of aqueous solutions, and made an application for Japanese patent No. 123111/85.
Then the present inventors made applications for Japanese patents Nos. 169764/85, 169765/85 and 169767/85, which included surface activated amorphous alloy electrodes consisting of Ni, platinum group elements and at least one element selected from the group of Ti, Zr, Nb and Ta, for electrolysis of solutions, and the method of their surface activation treatment. They also made an application for Japanese patent No. 169766/85 that shows surface activated supersaturated solid solution alloy electrodes for electrolysis of solutions and the method for their surface activation treatment.
The present inventors further found surface activated amorphous alloys for fuel cells of methanol and its derivatives and made an application for Japanese patent No. 154570/86.